Payment
by StarCrossedLoversofSkyrim
Summary: The story of Cicero's payment to the Listener for allowing sweet Cicero to live, and the story of the Listener's first time. ;) Oneshot, I will do a continuing oneshot of this if asked for, to see the aftermath. But, you decide if you like it or not. R&R, please!


**First of all, if you are younger than….. 12 you need to click off this story. And I say 12 because all the 12 year olds on this site already write/read smut. So… Can't stop those crazy ass 12 year olds. They can write some good smut though, which may not actually be a good thing… But, hey. Future in literotica. Any way…. Enjoy my little smut fairies;)**

The creak of the door opening woke Cicero. He silently gripped his dagger, ready to defend himself and his Mother. If he were to perish tonight in the name of the sweet Night Mother, then so be it. He would do it gladly. But, sly Cicero would be too quick.

Footsteps silently echoed through the small room, and the door closed, followed by the door bar swinging down. Cicero jumped up to surprise the attacker, blanket flying off him, and was surprised to see his very own Listener. She didn't seem one bit surprised, which surprised _Cicero_ when he felt that he was slightly disappointed she didn't at least gasp. She put a finger to his lips. CIcero looked down at her finger, not quite sure what exactly was going on. He opened his mouth to laugh and question her, but she shook her head and closed the distance between them, Cicero backing away a step with every step she took forward. The Listener was really confusing poor CIcero, and he did not like to be confused. Cicero was against the wall, the Listener _still_ moved forward.

"What is it, my Listener?" He asked as quietly as he could, trying to not burst out laughing at the whole situation.

"It's time for your payment. Because I let you live?" She cooed.

Cicero's heart leapt and pounded. He did not know the Listener would want anything in his room at night. Unless- Cicero swallowed hard, not quite sure what to expect. "Of course, my Listener." He said, voice shaking. He was excited to see what would come next.

His Listener looked down, eyebrow raised. "You sleep naked?" Cicero suddenly shrunk down to the size of an ant. So embarrassing…

"Cicero is sorry my L-Listener. Silly Cicero will put something on immediately!" He stammered, trying to make his way to his dresser, only to be pulled by his arm back to the tiny woman.

"That won't be necessary." She said simply, her words coated in honey, as always. Cicero looked into her baby blues, not sure he could even begin to explain this to _himself_.

Cicero watched as his Listener's eyes skimmed over his muscled torso, all the way down to his strong thighs, and his- dirty bits. Her hands went to his chest, where they lightly caressed the pearly white scars. Cicero could easily push her away, as he was almost twice her size, and she was not the most… graceful assassin, to put it lightly. But… Cicero didn't want to. He liked the feeling of their skin connecting, which shocked him as much as one of the Listener's shock _spells_. Suddenly, without warning, the Listener was pushing Cicero to his bed, and before he knew it, the Listener was sitting on top of him, her warm body pushing on his pelvis, making him groan in delight.

"So… This is how you like it?" His Listener asked, taking him out of his racing thoughts.

"Wha-what?" He asked, still confused as to what was going to happen.

"I asked…" The Listener said, making it clear she didn't like repeating herself. "Is this how you like it?"

"Like what?" Cicero asked, clueless.

"Me?" The Listener cooed, making his heart skip a beat once again.

Cicero looked at her dark brotherhood armor, how it defined her fragile frame and her plump breasts that Cicero had always wanted to touch, just to see if they were as squishy as he were lead to think. Almost perfectly timed with his thoughts, Cicero's hand's made their way up her body and to her chest, fondling her mounds. And he was not disappointed.

"Yes?" He said, more as a question.

The Listener closed her eyes, hands going to Cicero's larger ones. She looked at Cicero once again, moving her hands to her dagger, which Cicero had just finally noticed.

"What are you-" She cuts him off, gyrating her hips, rubbing against him. Just the thought of her legs spread and open for him, he could burst with excitement. Cicero moaned, his Listener putting her free hand on the bed by Cicero's neck, leaning down to be just inches above him.

"I'm going to make you scream, my little jester." She said, voice filled with lust.

All Cicero could do to not burst out laughing was nodd, biting his bottom lip. Cicero put his hands on her waist, sending shivers up his Listener's body. Cicero looked to the ground, where his own dagger laid, glistening in the dim candle light. His Listener's dagger pierced his chest, drawing swirls of crimson liquid. It only barely broke the skin, but the stinging got the best of Cicero, making him squeal. The Listener stopped, leaning forward again to whisper in his ear.

"Not quite a scream, but…" She trails off, the dagger piercing his left bicep, deeper this time. Cicero bit his lip, so hard he began to taste the coppery blood.

Suddenly, his Listener sheathed her dagger, putting both hands on the soft blanket and leaning forward. "Do you like your Listener?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Of course Cicero does! Cicero likes the Listener very much!" He exclaimed.

She smiled, leaning forward more so she was right by his ear. "Do you like this?" She asked, before reaching down and squeezing.

Cicero's eyes widened, a groan slipped from his lips, and his Listener had her answer. She reached back up, and continued to question him.

"What about this?" She asked, pushing her hips hard into him. She could feel his hard on, and knew this would make him even more crazed than he already was.

Cicero arched his back in pleasure, hands digging into the blankets and fists turning white. Even so, he somehow managed to speak. "How is this… paying back…" he stopped and moaned as the Listener began gyrating her hips once again, still pushing on him. "My dearest…. Listener?" He finally finished, closing his eyes and grabbing her hips.

"Because I can do whatever I want to you," She said, sitting back up and allowing a small moan escape her soft lips. She stopped pressing into him, put her hands on his neck, and guided him into a sitting position. He was so close to her, their chests pushed together. "And because pleasing my dear jester is all I've wanted to do since I helped you convince the farmer to fix your wagon." She said, recalling their first meeting.

Cicero enjoyed hearing this, as all _he_ wanted to do was please _his_ Listener. "If that is so… Maybe Cicero and his Listener can come to an agreement!" he said, pondering his thoughts aloud.

"Like what?" His Listener asked, moving her long ebony colored hair to the side.

Cicero reached up, taking a strand of her thick hair and running it between his fingers. "Well, that can be figure out later." Cicero said, aching to finally get inside his Listener.

"Ahh…" His Listener said, nodding. She started undoing her armor, Cicero helping. When they finally got it off, she was left in her unders.

Cicero reached his hand up under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin and breasts without the armor in the way. He became even hotter, driven as mad as the jester could be. What came next, was sweet, sweet release. He felt her wetness, as he penetrated her for the first time. She was tight, almost as though he were her first. The thought made Cicero's heart beat even faster. She moaned, beginning to gyrate her hips as she had done with her armor. Cicero had placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She breathed in his comforting scent, calming herself as she mentally was freaking out, as this was-

Cicero cut off her thought as he groaned loudly, probably waking the rest of the sanctuary. He was about to groan again, but she silenced him with a kiss.

Cicero noted how soft her lip were, and her scent; Nightshade and Snowberries. She tasted of apples, and mead. His hand tangled into her hair, as she began rocking her pelvis back and forth. She withdrew from the kiss, moaning quietly. Cicero was coming close to his climax, pleasure building with every passing moment. And, sooner than he thought, he cried out in ecstasy, muscles tensing and relaxing as he finished. His Listener slowed her motions, but didn't stop. Oh, no. She was going until she got what she wanted. Cicero squirmed, feeling _too much_ ecstasy to the point of discomfort. But, he knew she wasn't done and he just wanted to please his Listener. So, he stuck it out. His face contorted, but his Listener finally tensed as he did, suddenly leaning on him with all her weight, clearly exhausted from the strain on her muscles. They breathed heavily against each other, not moving.

"Is my Listener pleased?" Cicero asks, breathless.

She simply nods, not having a lot more energy. Cicero smiles to himself, happy he has done what he has wanted to do for so long now.


End file.
